


No Way Out

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer and Lilith are good parents, Positive ending, arson implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: The Hazbin Hotel goes up in flames, along with Charlie's dreams.But after every storm a rainbow can be found, even though it's sometimes hard to see.
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the Magne family series! Enjoy :)
> 
> song by Phil Colins 'no way out'

Charlie Magne sat on the steps of her Hotel, now nothing but ash and charred structural support beams. She’d failed. It had all gone wrong.

As though Hell itself was taunting her, it began to rain, hard, and very quickly Charlie felt it soak her shirt right through to her skin.

With nothing to lose, no one around to hear, the Princess of Hell choked back her tears and began to sing. Her usually bright, energetic voice weighed down, broken, with emotion

**_"Everywhere I turn...I hurt someone_ **   
**_But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done_ **   
**_Of all the things I hid from you I cannot hide the shame_ **   
**_And I pray someone something will come to take away the pain"_ **

Charlie looked to the sky were even the thick cloud could not block out the blood red Pentagram above the city.

She pushed a section of hair behind her ear, rubbing her eye with the heal of her hand, she was so used to looking on the bright side of things, seeing the good in people and the silver lining of any cloud in her life…but now, as night wore on it was as if the darkness approaching would consume Charlie entirely, from within.

Hanging her head in despair Charlie continued her song; the lament of a lonely soul, gradually giving up on the world. A world she fought so hard to make better and brighter.

_**"There's no way out of this dark place** _   
_**No hope, no future** _   
_**I know I can't be free** _   
_**But I can't see another way** _   
_**And I can't face another day"** _

Charlie got to her feet, slowly walking up the steps of the burned remains of the Hazbin Hotel; its original name; the Happy Hotel, had never felt less appropriate, less relevant and Charlie was relieved the name had been changed.

The blond Princess sighed deeply, it had been Alistor, the Radio demon that had changed the name and thinking of him brought to mind the rest of the demons Charlie had considered friends, friends that where no longer by her side; because of her.

With a shuddering breath Charlie leant heavily over the railing of he steps, rain water dripping from the blond tips of her hair

_**Tell me where did I go wrong** _

_**"Everyone I loved, they're all gone** _

_**I'd do everything so differently But I can't turn back the time** _   
_**There's no shelter from the storm inside of me"** _

Charlie wrapped her arms around herself, trying in vein to sheild herself from the bitter cold and the harsh rain while her white shirt, tinged with dirt and ash, stuck to her skin.

She had been so afraid that someone would be hurt or worse in the fire, but when everyone confirmed that they were indeed fine, she had tried to so hard to reassure them, she admitted that it was a major set-back but they could fix it! It seemed however that what faith they’d had in the Hotel, Charlie’s dream…Charlie herself felt she too had been destroyed along with their home.

For the first time Charlie was relieved that Vaggie had left three months ago, she couldn’t stand the thought of her being hurt even if the pair had split up.

They had parted on good, if not teary, terms and Vaggie promised that they would remain friends and after some time that she would come back and help with the Hotel again.

Angel was the first to go, when the Hotel fire had been put out and Angel had been standing with Charlie on the street outside when his former boss, the king of Hells porn industry, Valentino himself had pulled up in his limo and beckoned to the Spider demon, Angel given a half-hearted wave and said to Charlie

“Well, that’s my ride, er, see round Princess” before strutted straight to Valentino and allowed the parasitic-looking demon to open the door and pull his employee inside, into his lap and slammed the door before being driven away.

Alistor declared himself bored once again and returned to his own private corner of Hell, taking Husker and Nifty along with him.

Leaving Charlie alone on the street, she’d stood in shock and sadness for hours gazing at the wreckage, not just of the hotel but what it represented – her dreams, her plans now reduced to nothing by the flames of Hellfire.

She didn’t even realize Razzle and Dazzle, former plush toys that had occupied her crib as an infant and then once she was a toddler they were enchanted by her father to come to life! To keep her safe and keep her company – they had always been by her side, but even they had gone.

Mourning her loses; her dreams, the future she thought she would have rehabilitating souls to send them to heaven and be happy, and the friends she thought she’d made that had left her. Had they still been standing.

Charlie would have leant back against the doors of the hotel and sunk down to the damp ground. Instead the Princess let her knees give out from under her, tears streaming down her rosy red cheeks

_**"There's no way out of this dark place** _   
_**No hope, no future. I know I can't be free** _   
_**But I can't see another way** _   
_**And I can't face another day"** _

Charlie’s voice cracked with emotion, she couldn’t remember ever feeling so…hopeless.

She had always been able to face challenges head on, not letting anything hold her back, even when she made mistake she worked hard to fix them, pick herself up, and carry on.

Even when everyone told her to stop, to give up she refused. Even when it was her own parents, when they had warned her against the idea of her Happy Hotel, she had moved out and gone ahead with it anyway.

Hunching further into herself, forehead resting on her knees Charlie sobbed harder. How could she go home now? Would her parents even want her back?

She was a failure, as the future ruler of Hell, as someone who wanted to help her people and make Hell a better place, as a daughter…she was a failure. Charlie’s claws dug into the flesh of her upper arms as she shivered both from the cold and the force of her sobs.

At that moment the sound of a persistent car horn beeping across the street made Charlie look up, in the driver’s seat of a familiar black limo, with the window rolled down, was Razzle!

Dazzle suddenly jumped up (Presumably from the leg well where he controlled the cars pedals and the two goat-like beings waved and bleated excitedly!

Charlie wiped her eyes, gazing in astonishment as the passenger doors both opened; with Lucifer exiting the car to stand in the road and Lilith, placing an elegant hand on the roof of the limousine of the car right at Charlie who gasped weakly upon seeing her parents.

The king and Queen looked over at their daughter with unreadable expressions; the silence lasted almost twenty seconds before finally, Lucifer spoke with his signature sharp-toothed grin spreading across his features

“Come, Charlotte. Come on home” he stated, much to his daughters visible shock.

After moment Charlie’s face crumbpled and she darted forward, running straight into her father’s waiting arms, despite still holding onto his apple-topped cane, the fallen angel embraced his daughter, feeling her shoulders shake as she cried.

After sharing a look with Lilith, he took Charlie’s shoulders and gently bundled her into the back of the car and into the seat between Lilith and himself while Razzle and Dazzle drove them back to Magne Castle.

The last thing she recalled was the sight and sound of the rain pattering againt the car windows, and being wrapped in something warm and dry.

Charlie didn’t remember falling asleep in the car but when she opened her eyes they were heavy and sleepy but she was tucked under the warm covers of her bed, shoes and neck-tie removed along with her rain soaked shirt leaving her in only the vest she’s worn underneath along with her black trousers and, as she sat up.

Charlie realized her father’s jacket had been draped over her like a blanket. It had stopped raining, she realized and it was already growing warmer as the rest hours came to an end.

Deciding to take a warm shower and change into something more comfortable before she went back to sleep Charlie got to her feet.

She then heard her parents outside in the hallway, creeping nearer to the closed door Charlie listened as her mother spoke

“She’ll likely sleep for quiet a while, she’s exhausted and frozen from sitting out there nearly all night” the Queen said with a sigh

Charlie hadn’t realized that rest hours were almost done until she looked to the sky, rest hours would soon be done. Her attention was returned to her parents conversation as her father spoke

“Hm. Lilith we both knew this was inevitable, we warned her yet she didn’t listen-”

Charlie winced but her mother interrupted him

“Lucifer, we discussed this, us saying ‘I told you so’ is not going to be helpful right now, you saw our daughter on the steps of that hotel – anything we could say to her she already knows."

Lilith paused and then added

"What she does need is to see that we forgive her, that while she may have lost everything else, at least in her eyes she has since you know how much this meant to her, but she still has a home here with us – her family.” Lilith insisted firmly.

Charlie felt her chest well with love for her mother and a smile emerged across the Princess’s face.

Lucifer sighed in acceptance

“You’re right my love. She’s our daughter, a Magne, and the Magne family stick together” he said

“Besides’ she had me wound around her littlest finger from the moment she was born” he admitted so quietly that Charlie almost missed it.

Lilith chuckled

“No one would dispute that. When she wakes I shall tell Charlie that Vaggie has called twice asking after her.” she told her husband.

Lucifer growled but Lilith quickly cut him off once more

“I’ve told her that I shall tell Charlie of her concern but whether Charlie wishes to contact her is up to Charlie…”

Their voices faded and Charlie heard them start to head downstairs.

With tears in her eyes and smile on her face Charlie did not return to bed right away, instead she slipped out onto her balcony, leaving the door open as she made her way to the railing, continuing her song from earlier, the one that had been so filled with sorrow and fear now became filled with hope and courage.

_**"Can't believe the words I hear** _

_**It's like an answer to a prayer** _

_**I know It's hard but you found somehow To look into your heart and to forgive me now** _

_**You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends** _

_**You've given me the strength to carry on..."** _

It would take time for her confidence to return but Charlie was certain it would, she would ensure it. She would come up with another plan, one that would work!

Yes the path she though she would be taking was no longer an option, with no hope of getting it back, but she would look to the future now, where a new path might be found, a new journey to take that would bring her subjects happiness and redemption! Yes she had lost friends and allies along the way but maybe she would have Vaggie on her side.

Even if they simply remained friends Charlie would be happy to still have Vaggie in her life.

But what was more important was that she was home, her parents hadn’t turned their backs on her. She would be eternally grateful for that.

A bleat sounded from behind her when she paused and Charlie turned to see Razzle and Dazzle, with the former leaning his upper body on his brothers back.

Charlie crouched down and opened her arms, Razzle and Dazzle bounded to her, letting their mistress hold them and pet them as they squirmed and nuzzled against her chest.

Hugging the pair of demonic looking goats Charlie finished her refrain quietly, with Razzle and Dazzle licking her cheeks in encouragement as she looked up, finishing her refrain quietly

_**"I see the path from this dark place** _

_**I see my future** _

_**Your forgiveness has set me free Oh, and I can see another way** _

_**I can face another day"** _

Behind Charlie the thick clouds parted and for the first time in Hell’s long, violent and gory history, a rainbow appeared although it was faded, almost unnoticeable to those who didn’t care enough to look hard enough, but it was there.


End file.
